<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>橡子成熟的第七天 by shinrayokugo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005141">橡子成熟的第七天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo'>shinrayokugo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>超能力夹心追妻记，赛后看团综写的，如果有错误请指出。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>橡子成熟的第七天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄嘉新从小就有一个烦恼，就像动画片里的超级英雄一样，他也有属于自己的一项超能力——有记忆开始他就能听到他人的心声，有善意的也有恶意的。起初他还会错愕：为什么世上的其他人都要张嘴说话呢？后来才明白不是所有人都能够听到埋在心里的想法的。于是长大一些，他便习惯了装作不知，时而扮傻时而钻空子——就是从没料想过这点与众不同会被他用来风花雪月罢了。<br/>五年级的暑假他到表哥家过夜，戴着耳机的表哥情感丰富得仿若有万般色彩。好奇的黄嘉新小朋友当然凭借讨人喜爱的笑容赢得了一个新的世界，他的耳朵被罩住，激湃的音乐倾泻而下，他甚至还能从录像带里听到作曲者的愿望。<br/>读心者自认所向披靡，回家就对黄妈妈宣布：我要学唱歌！<br/>往后每一个难熬的日夜，黄嘉新都会想起最开始拥有梦想的金色的夏天。回过神来，他早已化成了嘉羿，拖着行李箱进厂。</p><p>厂里面孔多，嘉羿碰着管栎的第一眼，假如管栎也懂读心，那他肯定乐死了。嘉羿心想，这个小弟才多大，就跑来参加青春有你，长得还特别少儿节目标致的一张娃娃脸，不知道有没有缘分。他在一堆来自五湖四海的心声里辨认，怎么就没几个猜得透的！<br/>事实证明缘分还是到位的，管栎和嘉羿住一个寝室，但年龄没猜准，刚认识没几天就参与管栎25岁生日贺的嘉羿每次看管栎泡五黑粉还是会偷笑。<br/>然而性子合得来，要一拍即合像认识十年有余还是困难的，毕竟现在是拍真人秀，又不是搞联谊会，摄像机摆着，各自的同事代表着各自的好友圈，严苛的任务在那儿，每天二十四小时喘气都不够用，所以更多时候嘉羿听到的都是丧气话。他自己都说不上游刃有余，安慰他人有时都会被腹诽无法感同身受就不要瞎指点。<br/>但管栎是名副其实的管甜心，二十五岁的身体里住着还未被驯服的灵魂，会责怪自己，同时也不停止上进，会夸奖和羡慕，也会真心实意替人难过。<br/>同进同出的日子多了，嘉羿也习惯了肩膀上挂一个管栎，不重也不轻，还是大厂王心凌。他们拗气时，管栎明面上收起笑容，实际心里还在讲，这个傻弟弟。嘉羿一听，立马放松绷紧的脸，给他看自己的大白牙。一来一回合作好几次，人在越筛越少，关注度也上去了，他俩互动实在好笑，于是经常被策划到一起。<br/>嘉羿一开始还觉得安排感太重了，就像人人喜欢的荧屏情侣没有几对不是各有生活，营业不容易，嘉羿一边有滋有味地和管栎互动，一边还在担心管栎会有所误会。但其实多虑的更多时候都是他自己，管栎心里光明磊落，真的只当他是普通朋友，普通到嘉羿有时会想，要是他们没有在一个寝室、一个班、几个舞台、没有被关注，管栎现在会揣着谁的手臂，心里认着谁作弟弟。管栎是个不吝赐赞的人，别人好看，别人有业务水平，在他心里都是一样地夸，因此嘉羿也习惯份量与任何人无异，久而久之像一个叛逆期姗姗来迟的小毛孩，想要更耀眼，想要更突出，只为了争得一些没听过的夸赞。<br/>这个称赞也没有来得很迟。嘉羿和管栎都幸运地拥有了到外边拍杂志的机会，嘉羿收起平时没谱的模样，跟着摄影的指令调整自己，直到去化妆室准备换下衣服情绪都还没转换过来，恰好还迎面碰到了正要出去喊人的管栎。管栎一愣，心想今天嘉羿怎么还让我心脏漏跳一拍，嘴上也忘了说些什么，就是眼睛眨了眨，忙着多看，忘了多说，最后对嘉羿笑笑就跑开了。<br/>嘉羿有些错愕，好似听到了过去二十年最甜蜜的心声，又笑回了平时傻乎乎的样子，最后看看镜子里的自己，嘿，确实像个想谈恋爱的人了。</p><p>年轻气盛的嘉羿解锁了漫长的撩汉新征程，几个月长长短短，从农历旧年撩到农历新年，由于这份情感过于不同寻常，管栎亦变得欲言又止，有时候真心过了头却神色一凝，对嘉羿说：你不要开这样的玩笑。<br/>嘉羿何尝不担心这点芥蒂，于是每每都是以“不好意思”收场。练习的时间逐渐延长，休息的时间慢慢压短，活在“拍给别人看”的世界的他们似乎也没有什么时间收拾清楚一切。嘉羿在刹住好几次以后终于不想再去盘算了，大家都是要走星途的人，或者心意的代价还是太高了。他能够听到管栎心里的疑惑和考虑——他既没责怪嘉羿有失分寸没大没小，也没有领悟到这头小老虎的勃勃野心，像念书时的丝毫不懈怠的学霸，偶尔放松心情都是在想：好想吃火锅啊。<br/>太可爱了，嘉羿哪能怪他是块木头，戳戳管甜心就说：等我们都出道了，我请你吃火锅！<br/>管栎一激动用川普回答：一言为定！<br/>过年那阵子管栎特别想家，一天能想上两三次，但凡嘉羿和他说话他就想，嘉羿都怀疑自己身上是不是有家的味道了。<br/>渐渐地，终点能以肉眼看见了，陪伴他们来的人却都不在了，站在身侧的换成了一起生活了几个月的幸存者。越是接近尾声，越是多分离，概率越是不稳定，管栎就越坦然，越享受。嘉羿通过由内到外的朝夕相处，心动还在日益加剧，哪怕是一年，他也想要站在管栎身旁。这里的日子或者只是炼狱的开始，或者从今以后都没有给他准备处理感情的机会，但首先要有条件，神迹才会显现。嘉羿每天困倒在床上前都对包括管栎在内的舍友道一句无差别的“晚安”，然后带着这点希冀继续奔跑。</p><p>总决赛之夜，嘉羿站在管栎身边，庆幸站位的同时，也在为结果焦虑。摇号一般的操作让所有人窒息，越往后名额越少，等待一个人的只有高位出道或者爆冷出局。<br/>管栎这时也开始焦虑了，焦虑站不住，焦虑他的前途，焦虑嘉羿。<br/>嘉羿原本也在发憷，觉得世界越来越小，只有眼前那个小小的站台，其他练习生的紧张还渗透和影响他。但管栎思绪里忽然飞过的自己的名字就像一只专门衔烦恼丝的鸟，他情感复杂的这一刹那，这想要去牵管栎的手与他对视一笑的一刹那，“嘉羿”的名字被宣读。<br/>他像被解冻的人，慌张，失措，欣喜，然后如愿以偿地抱住了管栎。<br/>这一瞬间很短也很长，会场很吵，他在拥抱之间说的那句“我喜欢你”，也不知道管栎有没有听进去，就迈向了那个狭窄的站台，向更多人致敬，心里倾注了千万句“管栎我等你”。<br/>他没有十足的把握，坐下之后看对岸的人，他们对视。<br/>那一晚是成名不可或缺的夜晚，也是橡子开始成熟的夜晚。管栎跟着就上来了，好心情地问他：“你刚才说的是什么？”<br/>“你分明知道。”嘉羿接过他的拥抱，又偷偷窥视了喜欢的人的心。读到了恍然大悟，思考和同样不顾一切的燃烧。</p><p>三人间的第一晚，姚明明前脚去洗澡，嘉羿后脚就降落在管栎的床上。<br/>“有摄像机呢。”管栎瞟了角落一眼，藏不住笑。<br/>谁知嘉羿把被子掀盖过头，被窝里的两个人严严实实地满意拥抱。<br/>“广栎，我有事要告诉你诶。”嘉羿说：“我其实有超能力。”<br/>“什么超能力，超喜欢你吗？”<br/>“我会读心。”嘉羿故意把尾音压得很低很长，贱兮兮地笑。<br/>管栎一副不相信的样子：“那我现在在想什么？”<br/>黄嘉新是大嘴猴。<br/>“你在说我好帅。”嘉羿装作不知，乐呵呵的，主动亲了管栎的嘴唇。<br/>两天以后，看着“嘉羿对管栎来说是大嘴猴”，管栎震撼了，幸好自己都是一个人的时候偷偷想那些见不得人的念想。这么一想，糟糕了，他看见嘉羿对他哈哈大笑。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>